My Band Sailor Moon Style
by Ice Ninja Freeze
Summary: This is a parody of D12's and Eminem's My Band. The Outer Senshi are sick and tried about how Usagi raps about how the Sailor Senshi is her's and her's alone! AU, OOC


2:11 PM 7/8/04(St.Louis MO USA time) start of "My Band" Sailor Moon stlye  
  
Disclamer:HA! HA! HA! I own My BAnd. You fuckin lawyaz, I dont own any of the anime. Okay, If I did, I wouldnt be writing fanfics. Sailor Moon is own by Naoko Takeuchi. My Band is own by D12 and Eminem.  
  
NAmes(For the DiC fans...yeah, like DiC reall have fans)  
  
Usagi/Serina/Sailor Moon  
  
Ami/Amy  
  
Rei/Raye  
  
Makoto/Lita  
  
Minako/Mina  
  
Haruka/Amara  
  
Michiru/Michelle  
  
Setsuna/Trisa  
  
Umino/Melivn(Idunno I really spell the the Japaniess name rigt)  
  
Naru/Molly  
  
[Usagi]  
  
I don't know Luna...  
  
I think the Sailor Senshi all jealous and shit cuz I'm like the leader of the Sailor Senshi dude...  
  
And I think Haruka and Rei got a fuckin problem with me dude...  
  
And they need to take it up with me after the anime...  
  
Because...  
  
[Usagi]  
  
These fanboys don't even know the name of my band...  
  
But they're all on me like they wanna hold hands...  
  
Cuz once I blow they know that i'll be the woman...  
  
All because I'm the leader of the Senshi band...  
  
[Usagi]  
  
So I get off fanfiction stage and drop the mic  
  
Walk up to the hot fanboys and I'm all like  
  
"Sup fanboys, my name's Usagi Tskino.  
  
I'm the lead singer in D12 baby"  
  
They're all like "Oh Kami it's her"  
  
"Goten oh my fuckin' god it's Eminem"  
  
"I swear to fuckin Kami you anime fuckin rock"  
  
"Please Usagi please suck our cock"  
  
And by now the rest of the Senshi get jealous  
  
Especially when I start the beat down and destory the monster  
  
All the fanboyz start yellin', all the hot Sailor Senshi  
  
Minako throw her bra and her shirt and her panties on stage  
  
So like every single night Rei pick a fight with me  
  
But when we fight it's kinda like sibling rivalry  
  
Cuz they're back on TV the next epsidoe with me  
  
Ami I just think you're tryna steal the moonlight from me  
  
Yesterday Haruka tried to pull the Space Sword on me  
  
Cause I told her Michiru Kaiou's my bitch to be  
  
This anime star shit, it's the life for me  
  
And all the other Senshi just despise me because  
  
[Usagi]  
  
These fanboys don't even know the name of my band...  
  
But they're all on me like they wanna hold hands...  
  
Cuz once I blow they know that i'll be the woman...  
  
All because I'm the lead singer of my Senshi band...  
  
My band  
  
My Band  
  
My Band  
  
My Band  
  
My Band  
  
My Band  
  
Sailor Galiaxa  
  
My band   
  
My Band!  
  
While Usagi was singer, Haruka came up to the stage and tried to stuggle with the mic. "Hey Haruka!" "Give me the mic!" "Haruka!"  
  
[Haruka]  
  
You just wanna see a Outer Senshi backwards don't you  
  
Hey Setsuna, Michiru, Hotaru how come we don't rap on fanfics  
  
Smash these vocals and do a songfic  
  
But we in my van and Usagi in a tour bus  
  
Fangirls don't want my autograph, yous a liar  
  
And no I'm Galaxia (Chaos:oh I thought you was Kayuu)  
  
What the hell is wrong with Michiru's virbator  
  
Cuz my shit is lookin smaller than a decimal  
  
See I know how to fight, see it's simple but  
  
All I did was read a Naoko Takeuchi magma  
  
So I'm more intact, tryna get on the map  
  
Doin' Michiru whilin' get whipped on my back  
  
[Michiru]  
  
Look at Usa little punk ass thinkin' she the shit  
  
Yeah I know girl find herself takin on a dick  
  
Hey I thought we had an interview with Ice Ninja Freeze  
  
([Usagi:] No I had an interview not you four)  
  
You gonna be late for soundcheck  
  
Man I ain't goin' to soundcheck  
  
But my violins are screwed up and Usagi always sound best  
  
You know what man I'ma say somethin  
  
Hey yo princess  
  
([Usagi:] You got somethin to say?!)  
  
girl no  
  
[Haruka]:I thought you bout to tell her off, what's up  
  
[Michiru]  
  
Man I'ma tell him when I feel like it, Ruka shut up  
  
And you ain't even back me up when we s'posed to fight Eudail  
  
When I was bout to talk right after you  
  
I swear, I swear Ruka  
  
[Usagi]  
  
These fanboys don't even know the name of my band...  
  
But they're all on me like they wanna hold hands...  
  
Cuz once I blow they know that i'll be the man...  
  
All because I'm the lead singer of my band...  
  
[Setsuna]  
  
They say the heros of anime rock, but the group does not  
  
Once we sold out on DiC to Colverwave  
  
I'm gonna let the time know that Sailor Plu is hot  
  
I should freeze Usagi when the anime starts(Usagi:I Sailor Mo...[Pluto use her powers to freeze time 4 USagi])  
  
Ready to snap on a dumbass fanboy  
  
Every time i hear (Hey Plu I love your band)  
  
We ain't a band bitch only Michiru and Hotaru play instruments  
  
So why she and Saturn get Pharoh 90 and we only get 10 percent  
  
And these fanboys they can find every Sailor Moon hentai  
  
([Usagi] Setsuna freeze time for the foes)  
  
Bitch, freeze them you own  
  
Can't make it to the stage, security in my way  
  
(Random Rent-a-cop[security gruad]Who the fuck are you? Where's Usagi and Mamoru?!)  
  
[Hotaru]  
  
Goddammit I'm sick of Usagi and the Death Busters  
  
Time for me to go evil and destroy the world  
  
I told you my dad and Kaonite wrote all the Death Busters raps  
  
Till Mistress Nine and Pharoh 90 slipped us some crack  
  
1st Sailor Moon season, I was in the back  
  
Sailor Moon R, I was in the back  
  
Fuck the anime, I got some suggestions  
  
Fuck Usagi, ask us the questions  
  
Like who's Outer Sailor, how we get started  
  
(Chibi-Usa[Rini] as a reporter:What about Usagi)  
  
Bitch are you retarded?  
  
Anyway I'm and Haruka-Papa the popularest Senshi in the group  
  
Small ass, Ice NInja Freeze think I'm cute (Ice Ninja Freeze:hey sexy)  
  
Germantor told m dad to sell our souls 2 get evil  
  
I was Mistress 9 and then I couldn't get up  
  
Fuck Sailor Moon, I'm outta this band  
  
Papa, Kaonite, and I gonna start a group with the Witches 5  
  
A purple ki aura started to surround Hotaru as she transform into Mistress Nine  
  
[Usagi]  
  
Mamoru why cant you see your the only one for me  
  
and it just tears my ass apart to know that you fucked Setsuna and Rei...  
  
Mistress Nine walk up 2 Usagi and steals the mic from her and starts rappin  
  
[Mistress Nine]  
  
These Witches 5 don't even know the name of my band...(ha ha)  
  
But they're all on me like they wanna hold hands...(Fuck Usagi and Dr.Tomoe)  
  
Cuz once I destoryed I know that i'll be the woman...  
  
All because I'm the leader of the Death Busters...  
  
Death Buster!  
  
Death Buster!  
  
Death Buster!  
  
Death Buster!  
  
Death Buster!  
  
Death Buster!  
  
Death Buster!  
  
Death Buster!  
  
Death Buuuuusttteeerrrrssss!!!!!  
  
[Minako]  
  
The hottest girl band in the world...  
  
Inner Senshi!  
  
[Usagi]  
  
I'm the lead singer of the Senshi, I get Mamoru to take off my underpants  
  
And the lead singer of the Senshi, my Sailors  
  
Makes all the pretty girl's of Sailor Moon wan to dance  
  
My Senshi, look out for my next single, it's called My Senshi...  
  
My Senshi, Senshi, Senshi, Senshi, my Senshi  
  
Makes all the pretty fangirls girls wan to dance  
  
And Mamoru takes off er underpants  
  
My Senshi makes all the pretty fangirls wan to dance  
  
And take off their underpants, my Senshi...  
  
Sailor Moon turns around everywere...only 2 see that everyone is gone!  
  
USagi:Where'd everybody go? 


End file.
